Graduation?
by SpecialK2010
Summary: What happend when Sam might nto graduate high school? Can Carly and Freddie help? Will Sam and Freddie finall be together after all these years


**Graduation?:**

It's about a month before graduation and Sam finds out she may not graduate because of her grades. Carly and Freddie told her that if she wanted to graduate she had to take her grades seriously. They both try to help Sam study for her finals. If she gets at least a B on all her finals she can graduate. But during one of their study days it's only Sam and Freddie. They bring up the night they kissed and how leaving for college will be hard.

**Prologue:**

The gang has grown up in the past few years. They pretty much look the same. But they have all either gotten taller or they have changed personality wise. Carly pretty much stayed the same but Sam and Freddie changed the most. Sam stopped bagging on Freddie and they started being nice to one another. Carly just thought it was they just maturing but she thought wrong.

**Chapter 1: Bad News**

It was a normal day at school. The gang walked into school and just started talking about college and graduation. "I can't wait to get out of here and go to college" said Carly. "Me too! I just want to get away from all these teachers." said Sam. Out of nowhere Mrs. Briggs comes up to Sam and says "Miss Pucket I can't wait to see you next year." "What do you mean next year?" said Sam. "Well we all know you're not going to pass your exams, so see you next year, hahahah!" "What! I don't want to be stuck here next year, I want to leave!" said Sam. "Well maybe we can help you study for your exams but you really have to study Sam, no last minute stuff, you got it." said Carly. "I promise, I just want to get out of this prison." "Ok, we have about two weeks until finals, how about we split things up, Carly you do all the easy classes with Sam and I'll do all the hard classes and we each get a week. How's that sound?" said Freddie. "That sounds like a good plan, we can start today Sam. Is that ok Sam?" said Carly. "I'll do anything to get out of here."

**Chapter 2: Like? Or Like Like?**

Carly and Sam started to study for her finals. Every day when they studied Sam looked like she was in a dreamland. One day Carly decided to ask her what was wrong. "Sam is something bothering you? You seem a little distracted." said Carly. "I've been thinking, when we leave we won't see each other as much. You and Freddie got into the best college in Seattle, and me, well I'm just going to community college. I'm going to be a nobody." Sam said. "Oh, is there anything else?" "Well….I also like Freddie." "Do you like or like like Freddie?" Carly asked. "Like like." "Aww that's sweet Sam, when did you start liking him." asked Carly "Well I guess it all started when I told everyone on iCarly that he never kissed anyone and then when I went to apologize and both of us wanted to get our first kiss over, and I guess that's when t happened." "Sam you have to tell him, we graduate in three weeks." said Carly. "I know, what am I going to do."

**1 week later:** Carly and Sam had gotten all the easy classes done. Now all that was left was History, math and science.

**Chapter 3: The truth comes out**

Freddie had told Sam to come to his apartment to study since he knew that Sam's house would be impossible to study in. Sam arrived around 6:30. "Hello Fredweird." said Sam. "Sam I thought we were going to stop calling each other names." said Freddie. "I just thought I would get at least one in before was leave each other." "Okay, well let's get started on the toughest subject." "Freddie, what's going to happen to us?" said Sam. "Well were all going to college, we can still see each oth.." "No, I mean "us".?" said Sam "Ohh…umm well.." "Freddie, we both know we want to be with each other. Why can't you just admit it?" said Sam. "Sam, I want to be with you but what about Carly she." Sam then took Freddie's face and put her lips on his. She then stopped and just smiled. Freddie then grabbed her and they started going at it again. They didn't get much studying that night.

**Chapter 4: It Comes Down To This**

It was the last day of Sam's finals. She was confident that she passed all the easy classes but she was worried about the others but Freddie had tutored her enough to make her brain explode. It then came down to the day that they found out if the passed their finals. Of course Carly and Freddie passed but it all came down to Sam. She opened up the envelope. She looked and it look like she didn't pass. "Soo, did you pass?" asked Carly. "Here take a look for yourself." said Sam. She handed her the paper. "SAM! You passed with B's and two A's. way to go!." screamed Carly. She hugged her best friend. "Well I owe it to you guys." Carly then went over to talk to one of her friends. That left Sam and Freddie alone. "So Sam what are you going to do know." asked Freddie. "Well..i think I'm going to do this. It's a thank you for helping me pass." Sam then kissed Freddie. He then began to kiss her back. "That's the best thank you I've ever gotten.


End file.
